Mi Amor de la Night
by FloofyFox
Summary: Slight Spoilers for Season 6. Everyone knows Astrid's feelings towards Hiccup's obliviousness, yet there is one other thing that takes it more to heart than her. Just a little one-shot of Toothless' thoughts at the end of 'Mi Amor Wing'. Set in RTTE.


"Okay Meatlug, let's go make some gronkle iron for the armour wing," the voice faded, carrying the friendly psychopath, dragon nerd and war queen with them.

Not that Toothless paid them any heed, because at that moment as he watched his friend, a more important realisation was overcoming him. The only thing to be compared to it was the shift in power between two dragons, which was achieved through the violence of a feud, however in this situation, it could not be more different. Which confused him.

The Night Fury warbled slightly, sinking lower to the ground as he watched this phenomenon unfold, the wooden floor gently scraping at his belly. The shift in power triggered the need to bow, or appear smaller and less foreboding, despite Hiccup and Astrid paying little to no attention to him anyway.

Which had been the problem.

For the past couple of weeks, Toothless had started to feel the power shifting. It had been evident that Astrid's place had slowly risen, closer to his rider than ever before. Which was expected, with the emotions he sensed from them. However, he never thought it would be so sudden, so obvious.

And painful.

Toothless wrinkled his muzzle, his pupils narrowing at his thoughts, raising his head to instead focus on the golden peach that was melting in the sky, which was casting rosy hues which wove into the night's stars. The dragon huffed quietly under his breath, his eyes sliding back to Hiccup and Astrid, who were starting to walk away, still huddled close to each other. Stormfly chirped, following after them, however Toothless paused, his paw poised over the ground, hovering uncertainly. He crooned a soft request for Stormfly to look after his boy, which caught Hiccup's attention.

"Hey, what's up bud?" he asked, stopping which gently halted Astrid as well.

Toothless blinked, then motioned his head toward the sunset, which was close to blinking out, and then bobbed his head. The dragon then proceeded to plop himself on the ground and turned as if he was admiring the last fleeting rays.

"Alright. I'll see you back at our hut, then we can go for a night flight. I promise," Hiccup promised, giving his dragon a reassuring smile and walking off after Toothless' warble.

The Night Fury watched their shadow waver and then merge into the darkness of the shadows, shrouding him in a pleasant quietness. He gave an experimental rumble, which he sent vibrating throughout the thin and crisp air of twilight. The crickets never halted, even after any sound of his dispersed into their never ceasing song. Toothless heard a stray Night Terror shriek warning to a rogue dragon, however it redirected its course away from the base. It never sounded dangerous anyway.

The dragon sighed, sliding down onto his forepaws as he watched the speckling of stars increase, until the picture was painted fully. Toothless' tail twitched impatiently as he continued to wait, annoyed at the extended wait. The pair would have been out there, weaving through the constellations by now if he hadn't taken so long.

The Night Fury paused, snuffing at himself as if to reprimand that thought. His boy finally had a mate and was no longer lonely. He shouldn't be feeling this annoyed at that fact, considering it was one of his main goals and promises to his rider.

Toothless moaned slightly, shifting his weight to his side. He guessed he wasn't the only one feeling this way. The other riders had chastised Hiccup and Astrid for spending too much time together, but that was a while back.

It didn't count now.

They were never constantly together, they barely got time to themselves. Heck, Hiccup's mate even appeared exasperated and angry at his rider for lack of attention, which has never happened. They were always so sure and strong. Then again after this afternoon, they were surer and stronger than they have ever been.

Toothless lidded his eyes, his pupils enlarged slightly, as he focussed on the roughness of the wood, the kiss of the night's air and the weaving of the wind in the trees. Anything but his thoughts.

He had made a commitment and a promise to Hiccup, that he would always be there for him, through thick and thin. His boy found him, and so he will always be there to find him. Even if it means being pushed aside at times. Toothless knew Hiccup would never take him for granted, he was his very first friend. Sure, the girl was his first human friend, but Toothless had heard all his rants from his childhood, from times in the village where no one really bothered to say a simple hello. The Night Fury knew he was his boy's first friend, which had made him even more motivated to care for him as much as possible.

But still, there were emotions to be acknowledged. The dragon grumbled, raising his head to stare at the moon. Emotions such as the small yet bitter dragon root that resided in his gut every time their bonding time was cut for Astrid, which at points was understandable, but yet again still hurt.

Just once, he wanted a time where he was given the upper hand, and Astrid had to sacrifice time and Hiccup for him.

It was such selfish thinking and yet, Toothless was at the point he kind of wished it to be true. He flicked his ear, resenting himself for these emotions. Before, the queen decided if they were to feel, and usually controlled them to make instincts the dominant decider in situations.

And Hiccup is the one who broke this.

He gave Toothless these emotions, so it was up to the dragon to learn how to control them and give his boy some recognition, that he couldn't spend all his time with him. That was impossible, he wouldn't even spend all his time with Astrid. Hiccup had preferences as well, he wasn't a piece of fish to be split in half.

The Night Fury started to calm down with this thought, the little pit still there, however it was less uncomfortable and annoying.

His ear flicked up at the creak of metal, and light step of leather. Toothless raised his head to see his boy, emerging out of darkness, the cloak of shadow drifting away until he was in the torch light.

"Sorry about that, bud. I didn't want to rush out so soon, after today," Hiccup apologised instantly, walking over to his dragon to run his hand over his scales. "Astrid's felt quite, invisible lately. But you must have picked that up before me, knowing how you seem to understand people a lot better than I do," the teen chuckled, rubbing Toothless' head. The Night Fury let out a warble of pleasure, giving Hiccup a quick lick on the tip of his nose.

"Ew, Toothless! Why would you do that?" he tried to act angry, but the laugh laced within his words gave him away.

Toothless mimicked his cry with short and sharp warbles, drawing them out as if we was pronouncing words, which triggered a heartful laugh from his rider.

"Alright alright, you're right. I'm sorry I was so late, it won't happen again, _dad_ ," Hiccup touched a hand to his chest, and then quickly hopped on to his dragon's back, slipping into the saddle expertly. Toothless beamed, showing his gummy mouth, receiving another scratch right under his ear on his jawline. His favourite place for a scratch.

"How 'bout we catch a few stars before the night expires, huh bud? Whaddya say?" Hiccup asked, clicking his prosthetic into the dragon's saddle.

Toothless swished his tail impatiently, and then bounded into the sky, giving three mighty flaps to catch the wind. They circled throughout the air, tracing stars and then taking a lap around the moon's circumference in the sky. Zooming and weaving, practicing every trick they had ever learnt and possessed together.

Hiccup's cry of joy was thrown to the wind, swept back into the clouds, as did Toothless' roar.

The dragon closed his eyes pausing mid air for their favourite trick; dropping out of the sky like a bird struck out of the air, plummeting downwards to their supposed doom. Toothless saw Hiccup's eyes close, the wind carving his hair and sweeping it back from his face as he detached from the saddle and started to freefall. Down they soared, with the Night Fury closing his eyes and savouring every moment of Hiccup's company.

Maybe, he could live through sharing his boy, and maybe, he could possibly live like this forever. Allowing the little things to stick with you, giving them life every time you look back and remember them, like a record spinning in your head or a lens being illuminated by a dragon's fire.

So right then and there, Toothless decided to enjoy every minute with his rider, savour them like every morsel of fish. Because focusing on the good things, was a lot nicer than having nothing at all.

And the dragon came to forgive Astrid, even thank her. For if it wasn't for her, he would have never learnt to appreciate Hiccup more than he ever had in his entire life.

* * *

 **Heyo mah flooflings, what is up? I am so sorry I haven't been posting, I decided to take a break in order to sort my head. I hope you forgive me and enjoy this little one-shot I just wrote up. As you can tell it was set after Mi Amor Wing, which was part of the last season (and let me just scream out my window because oh Thor I enjoyed that to the last SECOND).**

 **Anyhow, this was a very quick one-shot, so I would say it's more of a drabble to pass the time until I get back into all my school work.**

 **Thank you all for tuning in, and until next time;**

 **Floof Out!**


End file.
